Five Seconds
by Twin-3
Summary: How far is Ron willing to go to protect Kim, even from herself? KiGo as a fact, but Ron is the main char.


Ok, this is a bit of an experiment, it's loosely based on a potential ending I had drawn up to Fire, Air and Steel but got cut because it was not the direction I wanted to take that story in and I really didn't like it, in fact I hated it so much that it wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write this little piece.

Little bit of KiGo, but that is not the primary focus. Ron is the main character, some imagery that could be disturbing to some, so if easily shocked: stop reading; turn around and leave now, please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns it all

* * *

**Five Seconds.**

"Do you know what I really hate?" If Kim Possible had been more in control of her own emotions; she would probably have felt a strong sense of déjà vu at this point. As it was, her hands were trembling and her voice cracking; fury lightening up her eyes.

Ron Stoppable's eyes broke free of the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. He had been sitting at the very edge of the rock face overhanging the incredible steep drop into the canyon below while the night turned into day; watching as the shadows crept back and the ground below, very far below, slowly was revealed. The sun broke its last tie to the horizon painting the young man as a silhouette to the advancing woman and obscured the bright orange jumpsuit he wore as he drew a deep breath and rose.

"Yes KP. I believe I do." Ron turned to face the young woman he had always considered his best friend.

Kim did not seem to have heard, because she continued; she spat her words hard and vicious. "That a monster like you was able to pretend to be a friend for so long!"

Ron nodded as the redhead broke her stride just as she closed up to him, recognising the change of her posture for what it was Ron only had one last favour to do his friend before she'd unleash the kick she was preparing.

Ron took a step back, feeling his heel resting on the very edge of the cliff before spreading his arms and letting himself fall backward.

**5.**

"God damn it Ron, don't you get it? There will be no walking away from this one unless you start running now!" Shego paced the cell, itching to beat some sense into Ron's head.

"I get it Shego, this is death row after all, and they make it kind of hard to forget that in here." Ron studied the former mercenary; she had not been using the green a black cat suit for years. "Which begs the question, how did you get in here?"

"The same way I'll get you out once you finally pull your stubborn head out of your arse; and stop being a fool!"

Ron shook his head. "To what point Shego? Kim will hunt me down and bring me back in, it's what she does and she's really good at it." He smiled at Shego. "You of all people should know how stubborn she is once she gives chase; after all: you married her."

"So you run faster, hide deeper." Shego threw out her arms in frustration. "I'll do what I can to stall and distract her. You got friends in Japan Ron, can't they help you? Protect you?"

Ron's silence showed what he thought of that idea.

Shego groaned and rubbed her face vigorously. "Listen Stoppable, I can't let them kill her best friend! If you won't work with me here, I will be forced to tell her and the world the truth!"

**4.**

"It is the finding of this Global Justice Committee of investigation that the accused, Ronal Stoppable, has acted outside his chain of command, initiating actions on behalf of Global Justice detrimental to Global Justice and its United Nations approved charter. It has been noted that the accused has offered no justifications and no explanations for these actions."

"The recommendation of the committee is that the aforementioned Ronald Stoppable is disgraceful discharged. Also the accused should be handed over to the appropriate authority in his country of origin for prosecution and trial to the extent of the law in that country for war-crime-like actions."

Dr. Director looked up from the papers she was reading out loud, her weary eyes emploring Ron to finally speak out in defence of himself. "Ronald Stoppable, do you have any last comments to make on this ruling before they are finalised?"

The same silence that the examiners had become so accustomed to from the young man during the trial met her words.

**3.**

"Golf Juliet Mike Charlie… Romeo Sierra. Over..." Ron gripped the radio harder and hit the sent button again, trying to raise Global Justice Mission Command. "Golf Juliet Mike Charlie… Romeo Sierra. Over..."

"This is Golf Juliet Mike Charlie. Go ahead Romeo Sierra."

"Kilo Papa incapacitated, I repeat Kilo Papa incapacitated. Romeo Sierra taking over as field commander, confirm Golf Juliet Mike Charlie, over.

"Roger that Romeo Sierra. Romeo Sierra is acting field commander. Golf Juliet Mike Charlie out."

Ron Stoppable, now acting field commander, felt his heart sinking while dialling the radio over to a different frequency. "Alpha; Alpha; Alpha… Romeo Sierra over."

"Good morning Ron, this is Angel One, how may we be of service on this fine day?"

"Angel, good to hear your voice." Ron's face did not reflect the relief of his words, if anything it grew even more weary. "We're in a bit of a jam here Angel One, I need you to take out a vehicle approximately 1200 feet southeast of my position. Do not leave a single bolt standing and follow up with incineraries. I want that area scorched to the ground! Over"

The radio was silent for several seconds. "Romeo Sierra ... Alpha, Confirm: Total destruction? Over."

"Alpha… Romeo Sierra. Total destruction confirmed. Over."

"Romeo Sierra... Delta Delta," The familiar voice of Dr. Director broke in. "Confirm target vehicle unmanned. Over."

Ron winced before replying. "Delta Delta… Romeo Sierra. Negative, I repeat, that is a negative. Over."

This time the radio remained silent for an eternity before it finally came back to life with a burst of static. "Romeo Sierra... Understood. Delta Delta out."

Another few seconds passed before the radio crackled. "Romeo Sierra... Alpha. Ron... Tell your team to get their heads down, this'll get messy. Alpha out."

"Thank you Angels, Romeo Sierra out." Ron looked up from the radio at the girls coming towards him, Kim wore a ridiculous happy face considering the sheer horror worn by Shego who was trailing close behind her. It turned into a slight frown when she noticed Ron putting down the radio and Shego's had become modified with a quizzically raised eyebrow. Ron motioned the girls to hit the ground seconds before the two fighter-bombers roared past overhead.

Dazed Kim's expression twisted itself into a mask of horror when four explosions in rapid progression disintegrated the old truck, which had been converted into a personnel carrier, and before the last shrapnel had hit the ground she was running full speed towards Ron.

"What the fuck are you doing Ron?!" Kim grabbed the radio and hit the send button just as the birds came speeding in for their second strike. "ANGELS! ABORT, ABORT, ABORT! THIS IS KILO PAPA! ABORT!" Only one of the bombers managed to react in time, and Kim watched helplessly while huge balls of burning phosphor rolled over the place where the truck had been, incineration everything left after the explosions.

Paralysed Kim's numb fingers lost their grip on the radio, which fell to the ground, and ignoring the voices clamouring for explanations from it she turned to Ron her voice devoid of any emotion. "You killed them Ron! That truck was full of people and you killed them all!!" Disgust and disbelief suddenly welled up in her voice and she took a step back. "OMG! Ron! You killed them all!" Tears forced their way to her eyes as she turned and walked away from Ron who had not lifted his eyes from the ground to meet her accusations.

Left behind, Shego waited for Ron to finally raise his eyes to meet hers; nodding once she turned to catch up with Kim without a word. 

**2.**

Kim possible knocked out the last man in fox-hole that made up the forward guard post protecting the grove that hid a minor drug lord's base of operations, well former base. A glance to her right along the tree line showed that her team mates had both exited the grove not far from each other, and started quarrelling... again; another operation for Global Justice well executed and successful.

About to join her team, Kim was interrupted by the sound of an engine and quickly slid into the fox-hole. A second glance towards her team mates assured her that they had heard it too, because there was no trace of either of them. Turning her attention back to the road in front of her she froze when an old battered truck became visible in the distance. Not an unusual sight around these parts, trucks like that was commonly used as personnel carriers, comfortably seating 14 on its covered bed and according to her briefing more often uncomfortably seating upwards of 35.

Biting her lip Kim considered the situation, the nice part about working for Global Justice was that backup is never far away, but it would take a little time for it to get here. Time they did not have. The three of them could not take on close to 40 armed men, and there was no way they could get away over the open ground surrounding the camp once the men were alert and looking for them. They needed to buy time.

Kim's eyes felt on the weapon the guards had been manning. Looking all the brutal efficiency, the gun stood on its solid tripod, and beamed the viciousness of military hardware. Kim grabbed the two handles at the back of the weapon and swung it to bear down on the approaching truck, She was not familiar with this type of weapon, it was a good deal larger than the standard small machineguns that was in common use among these drug gangs, and the belt fed pieces of ammunition was each longer than her hand. But a gun was a gun, and as long as it didn't jam or the belt get stuck she figured it didn't matter, pull the trigger and bullets comes out.

She squeezed the trigger on the back of the weapon with her thumbs, deliberately aiming well clear of the truck until she saw the red light of the first tracer-bullet streak out in the distance. Then she adjusted her aim and starting low she began pouring bullets into the front of the truck, all the time landing the tracers as low on the vehicle as possible while still hitting the motor block. After all, she wanted to stop it, not kill anyone. 

Shego's head shut up from behind the cover she was sharing with Ron at the signature sound of the first round from the 12.7mm heavy machine gun and she took in the scene with a glance. "Shit!!"

Next to her Ron Stoppable had thrown his hands over his head and buried his face even deeper into the ground. "What's going on Shego, who's shooting?"

"It's Kim!" Shego cursed again.

"Kim's using a gun?" Ron's head popped up next to Shego's and watched most of the trace-bullets tear into the engine room of the truck. Then turned to Shego. "That's good, it'll buy us time."

"Tracers are a little bit lighter than normal rounds," Shego's voice was strained. "they hit higher."

Ron was not getting the implications but the anguish clearly visible on Shego's face told him that it was not good. He turned to look towards the truck again, this time he saw the tell tale dust clouds in front of the truck where the normal bullets were ricocheting off the road into the underbelly of the truck."

The same dread that Shego was feeling suddenly threatened to choke him. Thanks to the different viewing angle he and Shego was able to see the angle behind the truck that would be hidden to Kim; debris, metallic and... other, rained out the rear of the truck accompanied by puffs of red mist in accord with the burst from Kim's weapon.

Horrified Ron turned to Shego again. "Survivors?" The question was superfluous, the look on her faced showed with all clarity how unlikely that prospect was.

"That weapon is meant to be used against vehicles and light armor only Ron... the air pressure of a bullet passing over your shoulder will take your head off..."

As if the sound of the weapon finally letting up woke her from shock, Shego sprang to her feet and was about to take off towards Kim at full speed when Ron grabbed her arm."Listen Shego... we can't let her find out what just happened; somehow we need to keep what she has done from her. Because, if we tell her, we might as well shoot her ourselves, it will kill her!"

"How the fuck do you suggest we do that Stoppable?!"

"I... I don't know... just; don't tell her, I'll come up with something."

Ron's eyes followed the black-haired woman as she sped off towards her lover. Then with deep sigh he took the team radio out of a pocket.

**1.**

Kim Possible cursed when she stepped up to the edge and looked down; Once again had Ron managed to escape her. Her eyes followed the already tiny dot of his body whirling towards the ground below; knowing that any moment now a parachute or a set of glider wings would unfold and carry him off, and this never ending chase would start all over again; it never happened.

_-Goodbye KP-_

* * *

Okay, as mentioned this was a bit of an experiment, I'm really curious to know if it worked outside my head so any comments bad as well as good are greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading,

T-3


End file.
